


Day 348 - One smart cookie

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [348]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Epic Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash, Take-Out, case files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I need a break. I’m hungry.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 348 - One smart cookie

“I need a break. I’m hungry.”

Greg put the police report down on the coffee table and stood up to stretch his legs. 

“You are always hungry,” Sherlock grumbled without looking up from the file he was reading.

“That’s not true.”

“It is, actually,” John chimed in with friendly smile. “Which is why you always have an energy bar in your coat pocket and biscuits in your desk drawer. I think you might be addicted to biscuits.”

“Coming from you, that’s rich. You are the one who always insists on a cup of tea and a couple biscuits in the afternoon. The personification of a British citizen.”

“Well, I happen to _be_ a British citizen.”

“That’s no excuse.”

“Are you two done? You sound like an old couple.”

John and Greg interrupted their friendly banter to turn to Sherlock who looked mightily annoyed. Although that was probably more due to the fact that he didn’t find a lead in the files than to the bickering of his two friends.

“I think we all need a break,” Lestrade concluded.

“Shall we order some take out?” John was already on his way to the table where they kept the menus. “Indian? Chinese? Sushi? Greg, your choice.”

“Chinese then, please. Chicken fried rice for me. And tell them not to forget the fortune _biscuits_!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'rich'.


End file.
